You belong to me
by Princesskitti
Summary: Kevin has kidnapped double d *warning* abuse and rape in following chapters please do not read if it is a trigger *I don't own edd ed or eddy
1. Prologue

**You belong to me**

 ***** Authors note*

Hey guys! This is my second Kevedd fanfic. I'm not really proud of this one though lol I don't quite know where the inspiration came from but I can't stop writing. This chapter is extremely short, its a prologue so whatever... I should have chapters 2 and 3 by Saturday. *warning* there will be abuse and rape in the following chapters. I'm so sorry for hurting poor Double D...lol no I'm not :P I hope you all enjoy! please review follow or favorite

Prologue

" Please…pleaseeeee let me out of here." Edd sobbed.

"What did I ever do to you, is it money you want? My parents have a trust fund set up for me, I'll give you any amount you ask!" All Edd could hear was his own voice. It was useless, there was clearly no one around to hear his pleads. He was hungry, cold and hurt. Why would anyone want to kidnap me, he thought to himself. He lived his life quietly, not ever disturbing anyone.

A few hours passed before Edd finally came face to face with his kidnapper.

"Edd, hey dork, wake up, are you okay? Edd, please tell me you're okay?"

Eddward woke up suddenly recognizing Kevin's voice, god, he was being saved. Kevin had found him and he was being rescued. At the time, Edd had no clue what was really going on.

"Kevin, please help me, oh I'm so glad you"re here… how.. how did you find me?" Edd sobbed tears of joy. Who knows how long he had been down in that cold basement. The sparkle in his eyes soon faded when he heard the red head laughing hysterically.

"OH MY GOD, you should've seen your face! Edd haha do you honestly think I'm here to save you? Let you go, my beautiful angel…Ha no way in hell." Kevin ran a finger down Edd's cheek making the nerd squeal in disgust. What was going on, why was Kevin saying such nonsense. Feeling the red head's hands caress his arms made Edd feel nauseated. How could a boy he grow up with do something so sick and twisted.

"Pleaseeee…." Edd pleaded, cringing every time Kevin softly pressed their lips together. "Kevin, I beg of you, I'll give you my trust fund money, I wont tell anyone, please let me go…what have I done to you to deserve this?"

Kevin snorted, "Nothing Edd, you haven't done a single fucking thing, never fucking noticing me. How stupid do you think I am, huh. I love you Edd and you can't even give me the time of day. I'm not your little toy, you can't play with my emotions whenever you want. Not anymore!"

"Wh-what do you mean.." Edd sobbed harder, "I-It was never i-in my understanding….."

"Oh shut up Edd, stop playing the fucking victim here. You knew what I felt all those years and never you gave a rats ass!" Kevin had a blank stare the whole time he spoke to Edd. Almost demonic like.

"Forgive me f-for not noticing y-you sooner, Kevin. I p-promise you, I will give you a ch-chance if you release me." Edd was breaking down mentally, he would do and say anything for Kevin to release him. The red head saw straight through him, knowing the nerd would say such things in a desperate measure.

"Really? Are you fucking joking, I'm not fucking stupid. I know you're saying that so I can release you, but guess what Edd, get comfy because you're not going anywhere. Why would I let you leave when I barely just got you, besides the fun hasn't even begun."


	2. Chapter 1

*Authors note* dun dun dunnnnnn cliffhanger alert lol so here is the next chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm having so much fun beating double d up... not really! I was sad the entire time I wrote this but it has to be done, this story is driving me nuts and all I can do is type type type! Please review follow or favorite :)

 ** Chapter one**

Edd's body had gone numb from the cold, so numb he no longer felt anything. His eyes were shot black and his expression was blank, accepting his fate, knowing there was no way he was coming out of this alive. Kevin could abuse and rape him and no one would know, he was in a basement, in a house obviously far from civilization,or so he imagined. He didn't understand what pushed Kevin to do something so disturbing to him. They both got along in high school, the jock had eased up on the bullying and teasing quite a bit, he had once thought of them as friends.

 _'_ _A year ago, Kevin stood in the hall way with a bitter expression, staring intently at his prey. He had months trying to get close to Edd, inviting him over to hang out with him, trying to to get the nerd to notice him. It all started as a simple crush. He knew he felt indifferent towards the female body, never making him feel the way he did towards the male body. It was Double D though that completely changed everything. Edd had caught his eyes one day at a swim meet. He was the varsity swim team captain, he had a slim but toned body and a creamy porcelain complexion that mesmerized Kevin in an unbelievable way. The nerd a had a rocking body and a tight ass the jock wouldn't mind losing himself in._

 _After trying to befriend the nerd and failing miserably at it, Kevin decided to take things further. Watching him from afar was how he started, following the nerd anywhere he went, always managing to keep a safe distance to ensure no suspicion. Yet this wasn't nearly enough to satisfy Kevin. He began stalking Edd at home, watching him eat, sleep and undress himself. Every time wanting to see more and more of his beautiful angel. It was difficult stalking Edd every day, he had almost got caught standing outside the dorks home one night._

 _After that incident that night, the jock thought it would be best to invest in cameras to install in Edd's home. He was afraid of getting caught standing out there, knowing if he got in trouble he wouldn't be able to see his beloved angel. Installing the cameras weren't as difficult as he thought it would be. The three Eds slept over at Ed's house every Friday, thus giving Kevin enough time to install the cameras throughout the home, making sure they were well hidden and working properly._

 _He spent four months observing Edd. It drove him insane watching the kid sleep, shower and on rare occasions masturbate at his computer desk. Luckily for him, he had installed multiple cameras in the dorks room, getting different angles of Edd masturbating. HE wanted to be the person touching Edd, caressing his body and making him feel the orgasmic high Edd seemed to love so dearly._

 _Why couldn't Double D understand how much Kevin loved him. It wasn't some stupid high school crush, the jock thought to himself. He would do anything to make his dork happy. Knowing he would never get Edd's attention, Kevin decided it would be better to lock the dork away for himself._

 _"_ _Double D belongs to me. He's mine and I don't want no one touching my angel. I have to make him love me, make him understand how much I love him. He's my angel and I have to keep him safe from everyone else." Kevin had a tendencies of talking to himself whenever he was annoyed or upset._

 _"_ _I have to wait til' we graduate, ya, or else someone will get suspicious if we both just disappear. People thinking we went off to college is a perfect cover up. Kevin, man you're a fucking genius!" he said to himself after pacing around the room. Edd would be his and there was no one that could stop him.'_

A loud roar was heard through out the whole house, waking Edd from his sleep. He felt different. He was no longer cold and instead of sleeping on a mattress on the floor, he was on a plush bed covered in thick warm blankets. After the fogginess had disappeared from his sight, Double D finally noticed where he was. He was no longer in the basement, but instead in a beautifully decorated room. The walls were painted in a lavender color, Edd's favorite color to be exact. In a small white desk, in front of the bed, was Jim, his cactus, and his ant farm. On the other side of the room, stood a tall white beautiful bookshelf full with what seemed to be Double D's books. Next to the bed were two small night stands with a vase full of sunflowers, Edd's favorite flower. The room was full of his belongings with a few extra items he didn't quite recognize.

For a second he had completely forgotten about Kevin and where he actually was. That is until the jock walked in through the door with a bag full of fast food.

"My love, finally you're awake. I'm not the best cook so I bought us take out. Your hands are still restraint so I'll feed ya okay." Kevin sounded so cheery with an expression full of love.

The jock began feeding Double D before the dork could muster out a word. He was starving so all he could do at the moment was accept the food. After a bit Eddward began denying it, keeping his lips tight shut. A hard slap across his face was what he had earned for his actions. Tears burning down Edd's face.

"K-Kevin…." was all Edd could say before the jock firmly gripped his cheeks.

"Fuck Edd, I don't want to hurt you! Stop being so damn ungrateful and let me feed you." Kevin was bright red and angry with his angel.

"I have to punish you now." The look on the jocks face was indescribable and it frightened Edd to no end. What was Kevin going to do to him.


	3. Chapter 2

***Authors note:** Hey guys, its been a while since I've updated and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Ya know life happens but I am back and ready to continue both of my stories! I am putting a warning here for this chapter, it gets a bit intense. I was on the verge of tears writing it but someones gotta do it lol kinda sick of the sappy stories. Okay so I'm a horrible person for hurting double d whatever just letting my readers know in case you get triggered by this sorts of stuff. Don't forget to review follow or fave! Happy reading :)

 **Chapter 2**

"Ahhhhhhh…Ahhhhhh! P-Please!" Edd's sobs could be heard throughout the room. The pain he felt was something unimaginable, a hot burning sensation running up and down his back making him regret ever defying Kevin.

K-Kevin…. p-please I'm begging you."

"I-I'm sorry….ahhh…K-Kevin please stop!" Edd screamed out every time the jocks belt met his sore back. Whip after whip. The pain was so unbearable Edd was seeing stars, ready to pass out.

"Don't you ever…" _whip_ "fucking disrespect me…." _whip_ "again, ungrateful dork. After everything I've done for you, you dare disrespect me like this! " Kevin was breathless after brutally beating Double D's backside. It all took ten minutes which to Edd felt like an eternity. An eternity of misery he would never be able to get used to. This was his own personal Hell.

The Jock was content with all the lashes he left and blood seeping through the thin fabric still clinging on to Edd. Running is hands against his angels back feeling the warm blood, he spoke, "I hope you've learned your lesson my angel, just because I love you doesn't mean I wont correct you when needed so."

 _love_

Edd whimpered in pain, how could Kevin speak of love. The jock was definitely going insane. Double D couldn't understand how this young man he's known all his childhood, be so cruel, sadistic, and downright stupid. Stupid for bringing up _love_ and using it so loosely. How was this love to him!?

"You think my plans were to beat you!? Huh, you think I spent months planning all of this for me to come beat you senseless? Damnit Edd, I love you, fuck man, seriously….. don't make me do this ever again." Kevin spat out fatigued, beating Edd so hard had tired him out and made him lose control. Making a mental note to keep himself in check, "I don't want to scare my angel." Kevin thought to himself.

Edd was in another world, the pain almost blacking him out, too unbearable to withstand. With Kevin beating him like this, having the audacity to say he loves him and he doesn't want to hurt him, he knew there was nothing he could do except to give in. This isn't love, this isn't even cruelty, this is beyond what anyone could imagine. Kevin is a psychopath!

Double D managed to scrape up some courage and spit back. "How can you have the nerve to say you love me… y-you don't love me Kevin…if y-you truly did I wouldn't b-be here with bloody slashes on my b-back. If you loved me I wouldn't be here captive at all."

Kevin was hurt and upset, his angel was trying to defy him once again. The Jock grabbed Edd's cheeks together, "Aw, my sweet angel, but I do love you that is why I do this. So we can be happy together. You just need to fucking understand that I'm in charge here and you do as I say."

"Stop saying you love me." sobbed Edd. "You hurt me, kidnap me and are keeping me from my loved ones. Just stop this nonsense. Let me go, I promise I wont tell anyone, please Kevin." The tears splashing down on Double D's cheeks burned. It made him feel weak and stupid tearing down this way in front of his tormentor but he didn't know was else to do.

Regaining his composure Kevin stood up wiping his hands and face clean from the blood that had sprayed him. Breathing in and out, trying his best not to whip his angel once again. "Give in to me Edd, give in to my love. I promise you everything will be so much easier if you listen. Life with me can be beautiful. I can treat you well, I can teach you how to love, I will make you love me. "

Double D was out, he understood not one word coming out of this psychopath standing before him. He tried, he truly did but he was tired and drained, his body craved sleep. He wanted nothing more than to go home climb into his bed and cover himself with thick blankets and forget about everything. Forget about life, the pain, and most of all forget about Kevin but that wasn't possible. He was in an unknown place, beaten half to death, and with no clear way of escaping. He knew one way out, Death. He knew if he didn't kill himself Kevin would if he dare defy him again. This wasn't living, it wasn't worth it.

"..angel… hello… Edd."

Edd could hear someone trying to reach him. He was so out of it the voice almost sounded angelic. He felt as though he was floating in the clouds with the beautiful scenery down below. He heard the voice try to reach him once again.

"..baby….hey can you hear me…"

The voice was ever so soothing floating along beside him. This was what he wanted, an escape from reality, a fantasy. But before he could enjoy it to the fullest, Kevin brought him back to life with a hard slap to the face. "Quit fucking dozing off Double D."

Before the smaller boy could react the red head began untying the restraints on Double D's wrists and feet. He knew Edd was too weak to try to escape or hurt him. Pulling the dork up, Kevin began undressing him, stripping the pieces of cloth stilling clinging onto Edd's back. Putting Edd up in a sitting position on the bed, Kevin as well began stripping off his clothes. Edd wasn't fearful as he thought he would be, he had just been beaten near to death, what else could the jock do? Take his innocence and rape him? Even if the dork wanted to stop the red head there was no way he could. It was bound to happen anyway.

"K-Kevin?"

"Come on, lets go wash off all this blood, its making me nauseous and I don't want my angel to get an infection. After we shower I'll disinfect the wounds and bandage you up." Kevin pressed a kiss on his angels cheek.

Disgusting waste of human being, thought Edd to himself.

Edd bit back a cry every time the warm water hit his back side. The pain was excruciating. Kevin didn't seem to notice or didn't seem care if Edd was in pain, in fact the red head didn't seem phased at all. Besides the agonizing pain, Double D felt embarrassed taking a shower with his tormentor. He was completely bare and felt more vulnerable, if that was even possible.

Edd felt the red head's calloused hands making their way down his slender waist. Afraid of what Kevin had in mind, Edd stepped back from him.

"You afraid I'll take you here, huh?" chuckled Kevin in Edd's ear.

Double D was too scared to speak. If Kevin wanted to rape him, there was no one that was going to stop him. Kevin had complete control over him. It terrified Edd, going from an independent human to being held captive and beaten. He was afraid he would never be able to decide for himself again.


End file.
